


Interlocking

by lovestillaround



Series: bingo fest 2019 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: Dan buys a sweater. The sweater has zippers.





	Interlocking

**Author's Note:**

> the clothes mentioned in the story are [the ones that dnp wore here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3NBrVmllKx/?igshid=tumoxj87887a)
> 
> for the bingo square: topman

“Is your jumper a compressed file?”

“For fuck’s sake.”

It’s the usual kind of bickering that doesn’t really mean much. Dan’s annoyance is more for a show than for anything else, it definitely isn’t there to signal Phil to back off. Phil knows that.

So, when – contrary to his words – Dan tilts his head to the right, Phil isn’t surprised. He goes straight to doing what he’s had in plans since he saw Dan’s newest purchase for the first time – unzipping Dan.

He must admit – it seems like this piece of clothing was made specifically for Dan, maybe for both of them, in a way. It’s black, expensive, and a little weird, just as Dan likes it. There are zippers on both sides of the turtleneck, starting at the shoulders and ending under the ears. It means that any time Phil lays his eyes on Dan, he’s overcome with this specific kind of temptation. It's the same one that made him ruin Dan’s perfect bow. It’s because when Phil sees two hanging strings – he pulls. Respectively, when he sees a zipper, he wants to catch the slider between his fingertips and push the two rows of teeth open.

So he unzips one side, slowly, savouring the moment. He watches how the material parts and reveals a small bit of skin. Dan is quiet. He’s giving Phil an easy access with that head tilted to the side, he does it without complaining or being impatient. He lets Phil have his fun.

His breath hitches when Phil brings his mouth to that bit of bare skin. Phil kisses it, there’s no intent to leave a mark, no teeth, no biting, just lips. Then he pulls away.

“It’s scratchy,” he says. 

“What?” Dan mumbles, only then turning his head around and looking at Phil.

“The zipper. The zipper is scratchy.”

“Your mum is scratchy.”

“My mum is not scratchy. Your ass is scratchy.”

Dan chuckles, pretends to be offended. “Excuse me, do you even know how scratchy your _face_ is when you don’t shave?”

Phil pauses the conversation for a short moment. He shuffles a bit closer, and his voice goes a bit lower when he says, “You like it.”

They keep looking at each other, with an intensity that isn’t strange to them. It could be – maybe – surprising to anyone watching them, but does it matter? Does it matter now?

“That’s not the point. The point is that you come here and unzip me and then complain about it.”

Something about this wording, _you come here and_ _unzip me_, has Phil’s mouth watering.

“You knew what you were getting yourself into when you bought it," he says.

Dan smiles and brings his hand to that hanging sweater flap, pulls it down to uncover his collar bone, glaring at Phil challengingly the whole time.

*

“This one is nice.”

“Dan, it’s black.”

Ordering a bunch of clothes from Topman every now and then is Phil’s long time habit. Having Dan interrupting him and suggesting he buys clothes that are completely out of his comfort zone or don’t comply with his taste – maybe not so.

“It’s cute,” Dan argues.

“You have plenty of black clothes that I can steal if I ever get a temptation to look like a walking funeral.”

“Which one do you want to buy, then?”

Phil touches the screen with his finger. “This one?”

*

“Do I look artsy enough?” Phil asks, looking at himself in their bedroom mirror.

“Mmm…” Dan hesitates. He comes closer, steps behind Phil and wraps his arms around his middle. Phil thinks that they look good like this. They look good together.

But Dan still doesn’t answer, so Phil says, “Okay, not artsy but mature,” changing his mind about how he wants to present himself to the outside world.

Dan smiles, and for a moment his expression is hard to read.

“Daddy,” he says eventually, putting his chin on Phil’s shoulder. He tightens the grip around Phil’s waist and the movement makes them both sway a little.

Phil rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t have the heart to react to Dan’s teasing in any other way.

It would break the moment, and they look too good like this.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://lovestillaround.tumblr.com/post/188592335408/interlocking-rating-t-words-700-square-fill)


End file.
